


One night of many

by iamuseless



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Frank Castle needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, I need to go to bed, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, male reader - Freeform, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamuseless/pseuds/iamuseless
Summary: Frank comes home after a long night and (Y/N) lets him crash.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough male reader Frank Castle fanfiction

It wasn't anything particular that woke him up. The windows were closed and locked; the sound of rain now batting against the glass that hadn't been there when (Y/N) had fallen asleep.

His room was the same as it always was, shadows now long and haunting in the late hour. One shadow ligured by the door more solid then the rest. Rolling over he grab the clock bashing the light up botton. Blue illumination proclaimed it was 3 o'clock in the fucking morning.

Unconsciously his hand found his bedside lamp switch, flicking it, and sending the room in to a dim haze that his tierd eyes still had to squint against.

"You look like shit" he stated not looking at the figure now trying to hide himself in the door frame. The figure ducked unmistakably sheepish and when (Y/N) looked, he saw why. His face was bloody, beaten, and beginning to blum into bruises, he was holding his weight off of one leg and starring fixed at his boots.

(Y/N) sat up alittle, blankets pooling around him, suddenly aware of how empty his bed was. 

"Anything need stitches?" he asked. This part was somehow was becoming routine. The shadow grunted with a slight shake to his head, (Y/N) nodded a slow return.

"Alright, the bathroom's all yours and there are clean pajamas in the draw" he vaguely gestured as he spoke and the shadow nodded and grunted some sort of thanks.

He stalked across the carpets to the little bathroom attached to the bedroom, flicked the light and closed the door.

(Y/N) huffed, flopping back down into the sheets and turning the light off again. The sound of running water over lay the traffic and ambience that Hell's Kitchen provided. He chose to ignor the winces and sound of first aid equipment being ripped open.

He kept it well stocked kit under that sink for specifically these occasions. Frank would come in and an un-godly hour, looking like the devil himself had just dragged him out of the underworld. He wouldn't say much. He didn't say much anyway. Just patch himself up and crawl into bed. And that was on the nights he came home atall, which (Y/N) supposed was a compromise.

They had been seeing each other on and off for about a year now. Neither said 'boyfriends' but (Y/N) loved Frank and in his quiet way Frank loved him back. 

The diner they had met in had been one where (Y/N) a regular, coming into study. Taking advantage of the genral cenus to keep to oneself and the free coffee refills.

A man had walked in one day, slumped in what must have been his usual seat and ordered before realising someone else was sitting at the table. He had had beard and dressed in all black and wolfed down his eggs with such gusto (Y/N) wondered if the guy had been starving. He certainly looked like he could be homeless.

Now they met regularly in (Y/N) apartment, always in the middle of the night, when Frank needed a place to lay low and crash.

It was nice, peaceful, the steady rhythm of classes and minimum wage shifts broken by Frank's visits. He would stay a couple of days and then disappear again, usaully with out warning but always accompanied by a note.

(Y/N) always let him, knowing quietly the shadow was sure to return. Maybe in a week, maybe in a month, maybe with a hair cut, or maybe a new scar, but always with the same gruffness and gentle gratitude. Like a cat, he mused softly.

-

By the time Frank was finished in the bathroom, (Y/N) was nearly back asleep. He snuck out, turning the light off behind him and pulled on a pair of pajama pants from the draw (Y/N) had waved at earlier. They were soft with use, too short to be his own but they were familiar and smelt of (Y/N)'s laundry and of (Y/N)'s apartment and of (Y/N).

Frank shuffled over to the other side of the bed. (Y/N) slept on his side facing the bathroom door, so the larger man slipped under the covers behind him, before pulling (Y/N) into his arms.

There was a small hum if thanks from the slumbering mass beside him, and Frank took this as a cue to kiss gently up the side of his neck. That got another little hum and a slight push back towards the wall of muscle.

"I got you" Frank mummered passing his lips over the shell of (Y/N)'s ear, before burying his nose in (Y/H/C) mussled hair. 

"I got you and we're safe" he repeated more to himself holding his partner as close as he could. 

It had been a rough night, but he was home, in as much as this was home. (Y/N) had given him keys to the front door and the fire escape a few months ago and Frank tried his damnest to stay as long as he could.

He always had a little thought in the back of his mind about taking (Y/N) out somewhere nice, for like a date type thing, but it never seemed the time. (Y/N) had been coming up to the end of his school year and study had somewhat swamped his life. And Frank was... Frank. He had the kind of life that never let up. 

Still he could think about it. Taking his hot date to a bar, a café, maybe even a restaurant. Prehaps they could go back to that diner. Frank knew (Y/N) still went there to study and was becoming increasingly better friends with the regular waitress.

He had stopped around the area before now, the pull of just spending an hour with this man alluring enough. But what kept him away was the fear of putting the most beautiful thing he had ever known in danger. Again

He silenced this thought by leaning over to kiss (Y/N) cheek. He was fully asleep now, body limp and warm against Frank's own. Gently he ran one hand up his chest and the other through his hair, a substitute check to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Of course he wasn't, but Frank had to check.

Sleep didn't seem to be on the cards for him tonight. So he lay on his back, (Y/N) tucked into his side his arm holding him close, a stared at the ceiling listening faintly to the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke this time the room was lit. Soft sun light trickled in through curtains that he had forgotten to close, the rain having subsided in the morning's wake. Steady breaths beside him made him turn, sleep filled eyes were made to focus on the slumbering mass that took up atleast half of his bed.

(Y/N) didn't in the least bit mind, as with Frank still asleep he was able to take assessment of last nights damage.

A bruise covered Frank's left eye, a cut split through chapped lips and a gash on his cheek bone had already stitched itself back together. All in all, not bad. He had seen worse. A memory of pulling thread through the flesh on Frank's bicep, having already tugged out the metal pellet, swam into his mind and was quickly dismayed with a shuffle closer to his bed fellow.

(Y/N) cuddled into Frank's warmth, slinging an arm around his waist and placing his head on one side of his chest. Much to (Y/N) quiet joy, Frank tended to sleep shirtless. (Y/N) could never work out if this was because the shirts Frank came home in were always mucky or if Frank secretly knew how much (Y/N) enjoyed a half naked vigilanty in his bed. Either way (Y/N) was not going to protest.

He let them lie in silence for a while. Happy and content to watch the slow rise and fall of the chest in front of him. One ear listening to the steady thump of Frank's heart against his rip cage, the other to the sirens and horns of Hell's kitchen already awake and protesting the quiet.

He had almost slipped back into sleep, when a hand brushed the seat of his pyjama. (Y/N) pretend not to notice as the hand stilled over his ass, coming to rest there. (Y/N) shuffled slightly, as if restless in sleep, getting a gentle squeeze out of the hand for his efforts.

Frank was clearly now awake. His eyes were still shut how ever, as (Y/N) glanced up at him. A smile crept over his face, (Y/N) knew this game. He shuffled again, this time squirming up to plant a kiss on Frank's cheek but Frank was quicker. Turning his head Frank caught (Y/N)'s mouth with his own kissing his boy, his body following as he came to lay on his side. 

"Good morning" (Y/N) said breaking the kiss. Frank grunted in response bringing his other hand to the other side of (Y/N)'s ass giving another gentle squeeze. (Y/N) laughed alittle before kissing him again, cupping Frank's face with his hands.

With a sudden movement Frank rolled back onto his back, pulling (Y/N) with him to place the smaller man straddled on his hips. He grinned up at (Y/N) when he broke the kiss again and sat up.

"Good morning" he said, accent thick in the morning air, shit eating smile still in place. It was good to see him like this. All sleepy soft and happy. There were months where (Y/N) never saw Frank smile and he couldn't help miss the wide grin he was greeted by this morning. 

Frank's hands had travelled from his ass to his lower back, holding the smaller man in place, before (Y/N) decided to lean down and begun to kiss him again.

It was slow, lazy, and not in any rush. (Y/N) could feel his dick beginning to stir but felt little motivation to act on it. Sex could come later, maybe even as a barging chip to get Frank to stay another night in his bed. 

"Ew," (Y/N) said definitely, deciding to ruin the mood "morning breath"

Frank laughed gruffly as (Y/N) sat back up sheets pooling around his hips.

"Not to grand yourself puppy" he quipped back, letting (Y/N)'s hand run down his chest fingers brushing over his nipple.

"In that case I think breakfast is in order soldier" (Y/N) could hear Frank's stomach agree with him, but didn't make any move to get up.

"Sir, yes sir" Frank didn't move either, just guided his hands up (Y/N)'s back as far as he could manage before pulling him back in for another kiss.

(Y/N) obliged alittle before shifting his affections to Frank's neck. Oh God his neck. (Y/N) kissed the vain gently, finding that sweet spot just below Frank's jaw line that makes him moan. As soon that most beautiful noise was heard, (Y/N) changed tacks and pressed his nose into the spot he had just kissed and lay his full weight on to Frank's chest.

Frank let out a small 'oomf' that was some what affected, a wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

They lay in the ensuing silence, for a few minutes. Frank squeezed tightly, bearing his nose in (Y/C/H) hair, inhaling his boy's scent and clingling to his grounding frame. (Y/N) squeezed back, Frank's strong arms held fast and he relaxed into his man's hold as if he could melt into Frank's very being in that moment.

It was good. In that moment, it was good and they were both okay.

The day how ever had to start. Frank's stomach knew this and protested the wait with a loud grumble that gargled up from beneath them both. (Y/N) started to snigger and Frank couldn't help but join in, head flopping back on to the pillow, smile returning.

"Right, breakfast" he said, lifting one arm behind his head, the other still caught around (Y/N). (Y/N) made appsolutely no attempt to move, if only to curl tighter in to Frank.

Frank, of course, was undeterred. He sat up in the bed, using the momentum of his legs to sit over one side, (Y/N) still curled in his lap.

"Show off" (Y/N) mumble, closing his eyes and snuggling into Frank's body non the less.

"Thats me puppy" Frank's tone was deadpan. As he could see (Y/N) was planning to make actaully getting out of bed difficult, he supposed he would have to plough on.

He brought both hands rest on (Y/N) ass and then in one motion far to fleued for the morning, he stood up with (Y/N) transferred to one hip and held like a gangly toddler at his side. (Y/N) squeaked, a noise he would denie later, and clung to Frank wrapping his legs tightly around his waist.

"Its alright puppy, I got you" he assured, maybe a tad patronising as he could support (Y/N) with one hand and use the other to smooth down his hair. This garter an unimpressed look from the other man.

"Yeah alright, just put me down" he said with a little wiggle.

"Sure thing puppy" Frank had started walking "just as soon as we get to the kitchen" making (Y/N) roll his eyes.

 


End file.
